Signature Characters
A place to put all our signature characters, (or side characters if you feel like it!), for new users and reference. Eventually I would like everyone to add theirs. Please put name, faction, backstory if known, and who controls them! Controlled by Auraestus Glosur Darloc: Adelmo: Controlled by James of the iron hills Farnin IV Macebearer: James' most used character is Farnin Macebearer, a staunch and powerful dwarven paladin who is part of an ancient bloodline of dwarves who have passed down the ancient war-mace Korlan from generation to generation, Farnin is the 25th owner of Korlan. The Macebearer family has always had ties with powerful other clans like the Darlocs and the Line of Durin, meaning that overtime they've gained the king's support and are some of the most trusted members of the Durin's Folk. Farnin also owns his own fiefdom in the Iron Hills called Khazad Sarkhah. One thing notable about Farnin's mace, Korlan, is how it's evolved. Over the dozens of generations owning Korlan all have tweaked and improved the mace, making it perhaps one of the strongest weapons on the wiki and in all MIddle Earth. Vampire Farnin: Though he is technically the same as Farnin IV Macebearer, Vampiric Farnin takes a different turn. He is the dead reincarnation of Farnin, coming into being after Farnin's death and fighting as an accursed vampire. He still uses Korlan but also employs his fangs, vampire strength and speed to get the job done. He is both a rival and friend of Edacnik's character Cirenmire and a servant of Thuringwethil, the Vampire queen. Less used: Heren: An insane and dangerously powerful witch, Heren is one of the most comically despised characters on the wiki. She is exremely powerful in magic but has little to no control over it, instead letting it become reactionary and sporadic. she is incredibly racist towards races other than men and has been known to commit horrific massacres and kill when bored. Relen: A space freelance like any other. He is known for his amazing stunts, blaster skill and dark demenour. Velentaria 'Vel' Macebearer: The only daughter of Farnin Macebearer and the 26th owner of Korlan. She hides a secret, one that mirrors her fathers cursed vampirism... Controlled by ChazmanianDevil Coaxotl: Emperor of the Tauredain, Lord of the Trees, King of the Jungle, Mighty of the Earthlings, Champion of All Hunters, Greatest of Archers, Envoy of Yirasana, Guardian of the Sacred Mumak, and Protector of the Hlatuk groves. These are all titles for Coaxotl the Great, or as he is known among the adventuring circles, Coaxotl, the man who never stops talking. He is 21 years old and has traveled all over ME in his youth. Nyree: A mute Limwaith slave of Coaxotl who communicates through sign language. She can only understand animals, not humans, and she has a unique gift with both animals and plants. Her translator is a talking bird names Tziki, created by Ramnu the Easterling bard. She is currently 10 years old and is raised by the royal gardener. Controlled by Dark Dwarves 2 Kumulk: Lord of the south, servant to none! He is the leader of clan kor. He can be hot headed at times but most know him as a just and fair leader. He leads the people of clan kor the sacred protectors of the royal family of umbar. He even has a theme song! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSvnxv_Mh2A Of course he has many others. There is Kumra and Aslo. They are the heirs to the throne of the clan. Aslo is head strong and loves a good adventure while his sister is quiet and prepares for the day she will rule the clan. Controlled by Eureka Enderborn It's not a secret that Eureka has a vast and diverse selection of characters. His most well known is, without a doubt, Eureka Enderborn. Eureka has a very long and detailed story which can be seen on Eureka's profile and his Enderborn Canon blog posts. But the basics are that he is an android who was enlisted to slay the Ender dragon by Enderman freedom fighters, and time spent in the End caused him to become half Enderman, with all of the benefits and weaknesses. Controlled by Morgoth the first dark lord Sorthog '''was a man in the first age with the name Talarin. He served as a trusted general of Fingolfin and participated in many battles always going up in the trust of Fingolfin but one day, he followed some orcs and found himself in Angband and hurt Morgoth himself and earned his curse. His children and wife were killed by a Balrog of Morgoth and he sweared revenge. Years later he had a mission to scout for orcs outside Angband while the elves would bring another human tribe. He and his soldiers found an army and attacked and soon they won but another army came from behind and ambushed them. Talarin found Sauron but he lost the fight. Morgoth corrupted him and bred him with the strongest uruk of him to earn him immortality. He also gave him a part of his power and a magic gem to give him more power and Sorthog learnt dark magic. He then fought against the elves and he survived the War Of Wrath. In the second age he was trying to find the Silmarills but it was impossible. In the third age he served Sauron as a mercenery but he never revealed his power and Sauron never learnt his identity. Spoilers In the late fourth age, he created an empire, the shadow empire and bred orcs in his new fortress Shadow Cûrn and also got Mordor and Dol Guldur and bred a new species of orcs called Shadow Guards and the most elite of these elite orcs called Shadow Knights. He managed to destroy the reunited kingdom of Arnor and Gondor and enslaved the people of Rohan. The armies that escaped the destruction made the union of the white sword which was mabe by the tauredain,gondorians,rohirrim, dwarves and elves and defeated him in the war of the shadow. He wears an armor made by the remnants of Morgoth's with five spikes in the top and he holds Deatrok, a weapon made by dark magic which is a pike in the front and a sword behind the hilt which turns red if he wants to destroy something and the magic gem that Morgoth gave him in the first age. Cenior: Cenior is an Arnorian warrior and general. His father was a trusted friend of the king of Arnor. He lives in the fourth age. His father went hunting one day and he never returned. He was trained by the elves and he was given the magic sword of his father. He proved himself destroying many menaces of the fourth age so he became a general. Galahad: Galahad was a Noldor elf in the first age and the best friend of Sorthog named Talarin in the first age but after Sorthog killed his family and almost corrupted him, he became his nemesis. Even the good guys believed he was still evil so they were hunting him for the rest of his life but he was good. In the second age, he attacked Sauron so he became an enemy with evil too. He will help the good guys to attack evil when they can trust him. He always wears a black,gold helmet and armour to cover himself and holds an awesome sword. He has green friendly eyes and brown hair. Controlled by Patrick.vtap Veantur: Veantur is the Emperor of Umbar, who rules his vast empire with a fair, yet firm, hand. He does not tolerate crime of dissent of any sort, and tries to overcome the stereotypes of the Corsairs. He is Imrahil's brother-in=-law, most of the time. He wields Aranruth, ancient sword of the First Age in battle, and is one of the best swords int he south, personally leading his armies into battle. Azruben: Azruben is Veantur's cousin, and is of the noble family of Umbar. He drinks a lot, and is a womanizer. He is a great fighter, and if you are his friend, he has your back. He is a very dangerous enemy, however, as he will stop at nothing to defeat you. He is an associate of the Merchant's guild, and several Assasin guilds. Miriel: Miriel is Veantur's sister, and next in line to the Umbaran Throne. She is outgoing, unafraid of danger, and has the strength of her mighty forefathers. She is quite beautiful, and married to Imrahil in most RPs Controlled by Berry6419 Dolenus: Dolenus, the Master of Stealth, is what it says on the invisible tin. He simply cannot be found by conventional means and he seems to pass his skill to ships and carts in finding a hiding place. He also has some skill with a dagger, and his overall skillset makes him a very good scout or assassin. But unlike most assassins, he has morals and will not work against friends and is very loyal. Rohaval: Rohaval is an elf that somehow got hold of a flying stone platform. That's all. Rohaval has been travelling and hasn't been used in RPs for a long time, but he's still a signature. Just a little dusty and disused. Barry the Blacksmith: Barry is a minecraft villager (also known as a testificate) from the Overworld of Minecraftia. He has the Blacksmith Hammer of 1000 Steel , which is indestuctible since it's forging was so great (as in made by an ancient master blacksmith) and because it's made of solid obsidian, and is enchanted to return to the hand of the owner. Barry knows many long-lost techniques in forging and blacksmithing and metalsmithing. He wears finely crafted iron-plated leather armor and a spiked helm. He fights well, and uses his face should his arms be busy. He can forge the finest of armor, as strong as the long-lost armor from ages past. Barry speaks testificate but can understand oher languages. He was last seen trying to forge enough high-quality weapons to fend off an entire army of nether monsters. Controlled by Heartgold1234 '''Itallië Cal'endurë Itallië, also known as Idril or Italli, is an elf whose heritage is 3/4 Teleri, 1/4 Vanyari. She was born early in the Years of the Trees, and only left Valinor when Varda ordered her to. Like the eagles of Manwë, Varda wanted her own agents in Endorë to watch over the Noldor. She also needed people she could trust, and Itallië had befriended her over the years. So she was sent, but not after about ten years (Valian Years) of mentorage from Nienna, Oromë, and Estë. From these she learned wisdom, healing, and how to defend herself when the need arose. After this, Varda mentored her herself for another five years. When her time was up, she left on a trading vessel to Numenorë. When she got there, she expected to not be welcomed, but not to the extent it was. Interestingly, Herendil helped her get to Lindon through smuggling her aboard another of the trading ships. Even now, the man was clearly in love with her, and she found herself beginning to love him. However, she was dropped off in Lindon and they didn't see each other for many years after. When she did, Herendil wasted no time in requesting that they marry, and she was taken back to Numenorë. The marriage was a major statement of power by the faithful, and sure enough Herendil was banished soon after. He had always been an explorer, and he risked his life to show the King what he found of the Tauredain. There's a catch though, as he wasn't killed, but he wasn't un-banished either. He went back to the Tauredain, and the events known as 'The Battle for the New World' happened. Shortly after the sinking of Numenorë, Herendil and Itallië arrived at what is now known as Gondor, and some land was granted to Herendil by Elendil. They settled down there, and started to make a Kingdom. When Amroth arrived, they tried to help arrange with Edhellond some sort of arrangement of a ship for him to leave on. When the time came however, they did not want to wait for Nimrodel. Itallië, being a friend of Nimrodel, delayed it as long as possible. However, it was not long enough to stop Amroth drowning as he tried to swim to shore and look for her. She remained in Dor-en-ernil for many years after serving as a steward I guess you could call it. The reason for it passed out of living memory in the men there, but she remained. It took until the time of Imrahil Alqua for her to leave, and even then she left only because she remembered the true reason she was in Endorë. To bring balance, and to watch. She left to Lindon first, then she went to the Galadhrim. Just a routine checkup on how everyone was doing. She then proceeded to the Eryn Galen, then even to the Avari. She made a fair few connections there, but went no further. Itallië then learnt the way of things in the east, and tried for a long, long, while to get the Avari to fight. She wasn't able to do anything in the War of the Ring, but over time she had gained influence and became the Chieftess of the Kindi tribe. In the Fourth Age, the Kindi tribe became the most influential of the six tribes. In later conflicts they did take part, as Itallië had incited this. She didn't want to help all the time though, caution was there. This showed through. Not long after she'd incited the Avari into welcoming the outside world in, she left mysteriously. To the Avari she became one of the Valar to them, a legend - a myth. In truth she crept off and sailed for Valinor. She had been called home. Controlled by High Prince Imrahil Imrahil almost always uses characters from Dol Amroth. Pretty much all of them belong to the Alquas, an ancient Numenorean family that became the line of princes. Herendil Alqua: Herendil is the patriarch of the Alqua family. He is the great-grandson of Terence II who wed a younger daughter of Tar-Elendil. Herendil was given an Eket by his father and, after using it to slay a dragon, had the sword reforged with the blood of a cold drake, giving it mystical powers. After the fall of Numenor, Elendil gave Herendil a tract of land between the Ringlo and Gilrain rivers as a fief, and there grew the mighty Principality of Dor-en-Ernil. It is also worth noting that he married Itallië Cal'endurë, a part-maiar of Lindon. Imrahil Alqua: Imrahil is High Prince Imrahil's favorite character. Imrahil is a prince of Dol Amroth and a mighty warrior, heading up the Swan Knights. He inheirited the Blade of Herendil. He took an elven maiden as his wife, and they had two sons and a daughter: Elphir, Aearion, and Lothiriel. But she died in the War if the Ring, and at the beginning of the Fourth age Imrahil remarried to Miriel, princess of Umbar, and had another son Amrothos. Imrahil is also the brother of Edacnik Fyr. Imrahil is loyal and kind, a mighty warrior to face in any battle. Elphir Alqua: Imrahil only plays as Elphir when he cannot play as Imrahil. Elphir is the son of Imrahil and the next Prince of Dol Amroth, also weilding the Blade of Herendil. He is hot-headed and does not have the cool temper of his father. He had a son, Herendil II, but that is mentioned in few RPs. Controlled by Indomitable He has no select character, he changes quite often, but they share a few things, they're brutal, malicious, and cruel dregs of humanity. All the characters on here can't be noble idealists can they? Controlled by Faenor of the Silver Laurel Faenor prefers to use only one character, but he is not above using his side characters as main characters if he must. Faenor Celebrî: Faenor's main character, Faenor Celebrî(Sindarin: "Radiant White Silver-laurel") is an Elf of Cuiviénen, then Doriath, then Eregion, then Lóriën. He wields the sword Ringil, blade of Fingolfin(contested by Argali1) and an identical sword named Aeglos, no relation to the lance of Gil-galad, though it too can change to an elven lance of the same make as the spear of the Elven-king. He also uses the bow Rhîwrûth, Winter's Fury, made from the living wood of Telperion the Tree of Silver. He has done such notable works as slaying the Balrog-lord Lungorthin, fighting Gothmog captain of Morgoth to a standstill, dueling Sauron in single combat on the slopes of Mt. Doom before Elendil and Gil-galad died, and even kicking Morgoth full in the face(though he nearly died in all of these daring feats). He also has the ability to command the Five Elements as laid down by Aristotle(earth, fire, air, water, and Æther), granted to him at the end of the War of Wrath. He may enter a "Avatar State"(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4N_DoljFn9Q) of sorts while using his powers. He is Faenor's most common character, and appears in most RPs that he participates in. Cyrus Frost: A superhuman character, Cyrus, unsurprisingly, has the ability to control Æther(Faenor's favorite superpower) and levitate to a small degree(only about a foot or so). His most common ability is that of Ice(Faenor's favorite element). He has the same physical looks of Faenor Celebrî, that being long platinum-blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. To counteract his powers, Cyrus has a "Swiss cheese" brain, in that he slowly loses his grip on sanity, reality, and memory in every RP. Controlled by The Lord of Minas Morgul Daechir: Daechir is a corrupted man of Arnor, from the war against Angmar. After some Rhudaur Hillmen attacked a village in the guise of men of Arnor, the only survivor fled into the north, believing that Arnor has betrayed them. After further deception, the Witch-king himself trained Daechir, corrupting his soul. After The Witch-king fled from Carn Dûm, Daechir taught himself more sorcery than the Witch-king could ever achieve as a slave of Sauron. When he realized the truth, Daechir felt that there was no redemption for his dark deeds, and fell entirely into darkness. When he died, his spirit did not go to Mandos, for it was cursed to dwell within Middle-earth until it destroyed. So he suffered centuries of wandering without rest, killing people in their sleep and becoming a subject of bedtime stories that parents told their children to scare them into shape. In the Fourth Age, over one thousand years after the death of his mortal body, he stumbled upon a great gate, bearing the symbol of Morgoth above the door. He discovered the ancient Orc armies of Morgoth, who build that fortress long ago, with the intentions of taking Mt. Gundabad. When the order never came, they waited, and kept forging their armor and digg their caves. They continued to breed in the pits, and ate some of the others, allowing the pure blood of Morgoth's Orcs to continue for thousands of years. When they saw Daechir, they believed him to be a messenger sent by their lord, and crowned him their king. He armed all of Angmar with the spare armor they had, and prepared for war against all of Middle-earth... Arahaelon: Arahaelon is a Ñoldorin Elf. He was born in Eregion in the Second Age, but he lives in Lindon. Controlled by Shadowfyrelord Calok Chaosus Korangar: Calok is a mysterious dark being. He is also called the hooded demon. Said to be a demon from the depths of the void, Calok wields great dark power. While being skilled in combat and magic to a very great degree, Calok can also go into a state where his power is increased by a great deal, but only for a short time. He tends to be surrounded by dark flames during this, and has no mercy, nor any care for any ally that gets in the way, save for a few. After this, however, he will go into a healing coma to restore the massive amounts of energy used. Also, Calok has a body that, if destroyed, will regenerate after a great deal of time (longer than one RP, usually). Calok is not evil, but he does not have any allegiance to the good of the world. Often, nearby locals fear his presence, or do not believe it. If the RP in question is in Middle-earth, then you can find him in a great dark tower in the Forodwaith. Should it be set in Earth, he will be in Antarctica. Side characters: Gazash Daedhelos: Gazash is a black uruk of Mordor. In the war of the ring, Gazash was a great leader of orcs. Gazash is, compared to many orcs, quite intelligent, and also very great at combat. Wielding a great scimitar, Gazash is a terrifying sight, thus earning him the name 'The Greatly Feared'. Duskos: Technically Duskos is the weapon of Calok (see above), and you will only find Duskos in an RP with Calok, and only in certain circumstances. Duskos is a solid form generated by a portion of Calok's spirit. It is a greatsword that appears to be made of obsidian. Duskos is indestructible, due to being part of a soul, and can be summoned at will by Calok, or made to disappear. Should Calok's body be destroyed or if he is in a coma, Calok can use Duskos to remain in contact with the world. Duskos is surrounded by fire (sometimes) and can fly. Controlled by Direranger50 Add yours here.Category:Controlled by Morgoth the first dark lord Category:Controlled by Draugluin